1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vane wheel for torque converter and manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
On a vane wheel for torque converter disclosed in the publication of unexamined patent application, JP-H8-105506, a plurality of slits are formed on a shell, to which a plurality of nails formed on a blade are inserted, and the blade is fixed to the shell by bending the nails by means of the rolling process.
On a vane wheel for torque converter disclosed in the publication of unexamined patent application, JP-2002-295632, a blade is fixed to a core and a shell with tabs formed on its outer and inner peripheries.